Warriors: New Beginnings: Sky Runners
by Th Ghst f Slss Frnc
Summary: Sandtooth, a modern SkyClan cat, is a great fighter and one of the best hunters in the Clan. She knows she might become a deputy, if either the leader or deputy died. But she also has a secret. Little does she know, her Clan has plenty to go around, too.


A/N: Hello, people of the world! Here's my latest Warriors fanfic. I hope you like it and will leave me a nice review once you're finished. If you don't, well-feel free to tell me but if you just write "I hate this." I will not be a happy camper. Just a warning, but what can I actually do about flamers? Nothing. Just realize all flames will be given to my fire-bug Dad and WOODLAWNIAN, who continues to inform me about how glo-sticks explode when they catch on fire and dehydrated coffee creamer makes fire sparkle different colors.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this. This is just the allegiances and the Prologue but I should have more up sooner or later. I have a few other Warriors fanfics but they're on hiatus (sorry). If you don't want this one to get on that list, I suggest you review. So, there you are-another reason to actually review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything vaguely related to it except a cat named Lailah. The characters are my creations, so if I copied somebody it was unintentional-same with the plot.

* * *

_Allegiances_

_Leader_

_Lowstar—small brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Deputy _

_Gorsepelt—gray-and-white tom_

_Medicine Cat_

_Smallfern—very small mottled gray she-cat with green eyes_

_Warriors_

_Spottedfur—tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Grassclaw—sandy-colored she-cat_

_Darkfall—dark brown tabby she-cat_

_Tinystep—very small dark ginger she-cat_

_Pricklepelt—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Sandtooth—pale ginger she-cat_

_Snowtail—white she-cat _

_Blackthroat—broad-shouldered black-and-white tom _

_Sharpfang—pale gray tom _

_Minnowleap—gray tabby tom _

_Breezeflight—dark gray tabby she-cat _

_Apprentices_

_Birdpaw—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat_

_Timberpaw—dark brown-tabby-and-white tom with amber eyes_

_Oakpaw—gray tabby tom with green eyes_

_Icepaw—longhaired white she-cat with ice-blue eyes_

_Queens_

_Mosspelt—light gray tabby she-cat, mother of Dewkit (pale gray she-cat) and Clawkit (dark gray tom)_

_Nightdapple—black she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Spiderkit (long-legged black tom) and Stormkit (large gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes)_

_Elders_

_Mousestripe—dusky brown tom, retired early due to failing sight_

_Bouncestep—ginger tom, oldest cat in SkyClan_

_Cats Outside of Clans:_

_Razor—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes_

_Clancy—light gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes_

_Prologue_

_(Sandtooth)_

_Sandtooth took in a deep, shuddery breath_ as she looked at the silvery, rippling surface of the stream. It was running high and far into SkyClan's camp now, because of all the early rain. The grass was even a little damp still, from last sunrise's rain.

The air was warming up now, too, from a harsh, bitterly cold leaf-bare, but the wind still buffeted her sand-colored pelt.

She waited, patiently; until she heard Razor slip into the clearing—the sound of thorn bearing, low hanging branches scraping his pelt enough of a warning to his presence. Plus, he was certainly heavy on his paws. He was a rogue for a reason, though she didn't understand how he was able to feed himself.

_He probably eats kittypet food and gets cozy with twolegs in leaf-bare._

She glanced sideways at the pale tabby tom and leaned away from him, scowling at him as he sat down beside her on the bank. He wrapped his fluffy, tiger-striped tail around his large paws and sighed.

"Did you get it?" Razor asked her finally, whiskers twitching in impatience.

Sandtooth sighed as well and pushed him a neatly wrapped bundle of herbs towards him: catmint, poppy seeds, and feverfew. She hated doing this, she really did. But she had to help her sister (and by extension, her sister's secret mate).

Razor sniffed the herbs, and then looked back up at her with his intense pale amber, almost golden, eyes. "Thank you, Sandtooth."

"Whatever, Razor, just make sure Clancy get's them," she replied with an indifferent flick of her tail.

Razor frowned at her, eyebrows drawing down. "He's very sick, Sandtooth. I thought you'd be worried; he is your sister's mate, after all."

She scoffed. "Why should I worry about a mangy rogue? My sister had poor taste, that doesn't mean I have to be forced to enjoy meeting up with you or lying through my teeth to my Clanmates for your brother." She acted cold when she was uncomfortable or scared. She'd acted like that ever since her mother, Russetpelt, died.

Razor blinked, obviously stunned at her tone. "Then why did you do it?" he asked, sneering.

She huffed, her chest fur fluffing out. "I care for my sister enough to. Now scram before anyone sees you. I have to get back and pretend to be sick again."

Razor's eyes softened slightly, but they went back to blunt and his expression turned hard again. "Okay. Thanks anyway. Tell your sister Clancy is still hanging on."

She looked uncomfortable. She felt uncomfortable, too. "I will."

"And tell her he sends his love."

She scowled at Razor. "Fine, but I'm not going to share tongues with her and snuggle with her as well. Go!"

Razor's eyes flashed. "Fine," he snapped, and then leaned down and picked up the leaf-wrapped bundle of herbs.

Sandtooth didn't say anything else, as the large tom padded off. She didn't care enough to. She flicked her tail one last time and stood up, a dull ache in her joints from sitting so long by the river's edge.

She stretched herself off, and then started padding back to camp through the cool mud.

She rinsed off her paws briefly, relaxing for an instant, once she was once again close to camp. Her fur was windblown and smelt of the woods that were a far off part of her Clan's territory. She licked down her ruffled pelt and hoped no one would notice. The breeze that crossed through the woods, though, was far downstream from camp. She sighed quietly; worried about it but there was nothing she could do about it, in any regard.

She padded over to a dense clump of honeysuckle and a few ferns that grew along the base of the rocks and settled down, flattening the plants under her.

She was glad Smallfern, the medicine cat, had allowed her to sleep outside; otherwise she'd never have been allowed to do this. She might've otherwise been stuck in the medicine cat den, if Mosspelt hadn't been so worried about her kits, Dewkit and Clawkit. Both were stuck in the medicine cat den with kitten cough and Smallfern had been worried that if she had been in there, with her supposed green cough, their sickness would progress into green cough as well.

So, she slept outside, luckily. She'd never have been able to slip out of the medicine cat den with Smallfern in there. Smallfern was the lightest sleeping cat she'd ever met. A mouse squeak could wake up the she-cat.

She sighed again, her paws feeling heavy as she curled up closer to the rock face. She was slightly chilled, used to Minnowleap and Grassclaw's pelts brushing hers as she slept. She was worried about what the next sunrise would bring but she tried not to think about that, as she glanced up at the half full, yellow moon and the splattering of twinkling lights that made up Silverpelt.

She yawned and mentally cursed Razor. He'd said he'd be at the stream bank by moonhigh, but now the moon was sinking down to the horizon, already have blocked by the pines that dotted the opposite cliff face.

She grumbled under her breath than put her tail over her eyes. With her lack of sleep, she might not have to pretend to be sick tomorrow. She was so exhausted, after all.

She closed her eyes and let her tail-tip fall over her eyelids, hoping that when morning came that would block out some of the sunlight. It wouldn't block out the sounds of Birdpaw, Oakpaw, and Icepaw playing, although. She let out one last sigh, as thick, stuffy darkness started taking over her thoughts. She drifted off silently, finally falling asleep.


End file.
